


Still Going Strong

by SeraphStarshine



Series: From Blowjobs To Boyfriends [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mention of fisting, Revenge Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Well...it is a hotel night," Frank blushed crimson, somehow still managing to get embarrassed after all this time, which Gerard found adorable.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It is," Gerard smirked knowingly, having gotten to the point where he could recognize Frank's body language so well that he was confident enough to make a guess at what Frank was hinting at. "You want my fingers, don't you?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Going Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure this is the last part of this series, but I might change my mind later on.

Gerard had always felt a certain magnetism toward Frank since day one. There was just something about the short guitarist that had immediately piqued his interest, leading Gerard to pursue him much more determinedly than he had ever done with anyone before.

And in the end, it had all been worth it, because now, almost two years later, Frank and Gerard were closer than ever, and Gerard loved the younger man more and more with every passing day.

Not long after Frank had asked Gerard to be his boyfriend at Ray Toro's house party, his band Pencey Prep had fallen apart, officially breaking up a few weeks later when it became apparent that there was no point in trying to repair the rifts that had popped up between its members.

Gerard had expected Frank to be devastated. Making music had always been his dream after all, and Gerard knew that if My Chemical Romance didn't work out, it would be synonymous to losing a limb for him, at least, he imagined that is what it would feel like, but Frank seemed surprisingly okay, only moping around for a bit before bouncing back to his usual jovial self within a matter of days.

But even though Frank didn't seem particularly bothered by the loss of his band, Gerard couldn't help but pose the question to Ray, Mikey, and Matt about adding Frank into My Chemical Romance's lineup, because even though they were doing just fine with Ray as their only guitarist, Gerard could already envision how much better their sound would be if Frank's unique style was added to the mix.

He hadn't asked Frank if he would be willing to join, although he hoped Frank would say yes if everyone came to an agreement. If Gerard was being one hundred percent truthful with himself, the main reason he wanted to do this was because he missed having the opportunity to watch Frank writhe and shred on stage, not to mention that it was the perfect excuse to see his boyfriend even more than he already did, so the obvious solution seemed to be to bring him with them on their next tour.

Frank basically knew all of their songs by heart anyway given how many times he had watched them perform, and Gerard had a feeling that Frank would meld with them seamlessly if he was given the chance.

And luckily for Gerard, everyone seemed completely on board with the idea, even though Mikey grumbled under his breath about how he better not find them fucking anywhere ever again, which Gerard couldn't exactly promise, but all teasing aside, his fellow band members adored Frank, and they all agreed that he would be the perfect rhythm guitarist for their budding band.

Gerard honestly thought Frank was going to burst into tears when they offered him the spot at their next band practice. His eyes had literally watered up as he gazed over in Gerard's direction with a questioning look painted across his face, non-verbally asking Gerard if this was actually happening, and when Gerard gave him a small nod of affirmation, Frank had launched himself into his arms, babbling the word yes over and over again as he pressed soft kisses against Gerard's neck.

After the decision had been made, Gerard began to feel slightly apprehensive about spending so much time with his boyfriend, not that he didn't want to be with Frank as much as possible, but because he was already very clingy to start off with, and only he and Frank's conflicting schedules had allowed them to have some time apart. Now that was no longer the case, and Gerard was terrified that Frank would quickly grow bored with him once his initial attraction had worn off.

But Frank had proven Gerard wrong, and Gerard was so fucking glad that he had. It wasn't long before he realized that he was falling in love with Frank, but as Frank had the habit of doing, he blurted out the three words before Gerard had the chance to work up the courage to voice them aloud, which had been the happiest day of Gerard's life, and the amazing sex they had partaken in after had been the icing on the cake.

Gerard felt so privileged to have earned himself the title of Frank's boyfriend, even though he tried to act as nonchalant as possible when the other man was around, but the fact of the matter was that Frank was his first relationship that had lasted more than a few months, and Gerard did everything he could to ensure that it would continue to flourish for as long as Frank wanted him.

Which is why Gerard was slightly frustrated at Frank this morning, because it was his _birthday_ , and being the stubborn little shit that he was, Frank didn't want to do anything special for it.

Gerard had already sketched him a few pieces as a present, including some ideas he had for possible new tattoos to add to Frank's collection, but he didn't feel like it was enough. He wanted to do more for Frank, but he had pitched a fit when Gerard had gently inquired over getting him a more expensive gift.

Gerard had been planning on going out and finding Frank something worthy of his birthday whether he wanted it or not, but time had somehow slipped away from him, and in what had seemed the blink of an eye, Halloween was upon them. Touring had kept Gerard so out of it that he couldn't even remember what year it was, much less the day, and now that had come back to bite him in the ass.

Gerard felt even worse when he remembered that they had a show tonight, but Frank simply rolled his eyes at him when he apologized, saying that besides spending time with Gerard, his favorite thing to do was play music, not to mention he was apparently planning to dress up in a dinosaur onesie that Gerard was sure would have him overheating within minutes under the hot stage lights, but he wasn't going to bother trying to talk Frank out of it.

Gerard still felt guilty over the fact that Frank's birthday was being pushed to the background in favor of the show. He promised to make it up to him as soon as they had a free day, to which Frank had then not so kindly asked him to shut the fuck up so he could get some more rest before they had to be up for sound check, rolling over in his bunk as Gerard retreated from his side reluctantly.

Gerard couldn't sleep though, even though it was barely noon, which was basically seven in the morning for him. Everyone else on the bus was still knocked out as well, so Gerard used his odd bout of alertness to actually tidy up a bit, knowing that Frank was always complaining about the state of their living quarters, which Gerard did have to admit were getting borderline appalling.

Gerard finished his productive spree by brewing Frank a cup of coffee, doodling all over the cardboard container with Halloween themed drawings, hoping to make Frank smile with the small gesture.

Once Frank had finally dragged himself out from in between his sheets, Gerard was gifted with the grin he had been waiting for, as well as a few sloppy kisses before Mikey's entrance into the kitchen forced them to pull apart for a short while.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to do today, I mean - I just feel bad," Gerard pouted as Frank sipped on his lovingly prepared drink happily, trying one more time to unearth something he could throw together to make this day even more special for Frank so he wouldn't feel as if Gerard didn't care about him.

"How many times do I have to say this Gee, I'm _fine_..." Frank groaned, sending Gerard an exasperated look tinged through with bubbles of affection. "If it's really bothering you so much, you can help me touch up my hair before we head out. I think I want to see how the sides would look if I dyed them red."

"Of course," Gerard nodded eagerly, running his fingers through Frank's mohawk slowly as Frank allowed his head to loll against Gerard's shoulder. "We should probably get started so it will have enough time to set."

"Yeah," Frank agreed, but he made no move to get up just yet, "and..." Frank paused until Mikey was out of earshot, turning his neck upward until he was all but whispering in Gerard's ear, "there is one thing I sort of really want."

"What?" Gerard asked curiously, but he could already guess by the mischievous glint in Frank's eyes that it wasn't some innocent present he could run and pick out from a nearby store.

"Well...it is a hotel night," Frank blushed crimson, somehow still managing to get embarrassed after all this time, which Gerard found adorable.

"It is," Gerard smirked knowingly, having gotten to the point where he could recognize Frank's body language so well that he was confident enough to make a guess at what Frank was hinting at. "You want my fingers, don't you?"

"Fuck yeah," Frank groaned, earning himself a grunt from Ray who had just walked into the room, which Frank easily ignored.

Gerard had quickly learned that no matter how much Frank loved being fucked, or having his cock sucked, his favorite thing in the world was when Gerard fingered him until he came.

Gerard had been slightly confused at first, not really understanding the appeal since he wasn't the biggest fan of having the act done on him, but there was something so fucking hot about Frank when he would beg for Gerard to keep going when he had three fingers buried inside of him.

The sight alone was usually enough to get Gerard off after a few quick strokes, so he never denied Frank when he asked for it, especially not on his birthday.

~~~

Gerard wasn't sure how he made it back to their hotel room without coming in his pants, but somehow he managed, despite the fact that Frank was basically hanging off of him by this point, his hands digging into his tight pants as Gerard struggled with the keycard preventing him access to the bed he so desperately wanted to throw Frank onto.

As soon as he had confirmed with Frank that he would do whatever he wanted to him tonight, Frank had seemed to make it his personal mission to turn Gerard on as much as possible beforehand, as if he would change his mind if Frank didn't rub up against him every five minutes.

He even managed to act sexual while zipping himself into the dinosaur onesie he had performed in, which actually wasn't working in his favor as much as he thought, because Gerard liked to be calm and controlled when Frank got this needy and desperate, but right now, he knew he wasn't going to last two minutes if he didn't get some sort of relief.

" _Fucking hell_ Frank, you gotta stop or I'm not going to be able to keep from fucking you," Gerard hissed when Frank somehow managed to get his palm wrapped around his cock even though they were still in the hallway.

"Wanna suck you off first, then you can finger fuck me," Frank whined breathily, pressing his own hard length against Gerard's leg as Gerard _finally_ got the fucking door open, all but dragging his slightly intoxicated boyfriend inside as soon as the green light allowed his entrance.

Gerard didn't even bother to argue with Frank as he pressed him up against the nearest wall, knowing that Frank wouldn't relax until Gerard gave in, and although this night was supposed to be entirely about Frank, Gerard was selfish _okay_ \- so he wasn't going to turn down a blowjob from his boyfriend who already appeared to be salivating heavily.

Gerard felt a sudden rush of embarrassment as Frank began nuzzling against his obvious bulge, because he was pretty filthy. Frank had impatiently hustled him off stage as soon as their set was finished, shedding his onesie in the dressing room somewhere before hailing a cab to take them back to the hotel, leaving Gerard with no time to change, which meant he was still in his sweat-soaked clothing from earlier.

Frank didn't seem to mind though, not that he ever did. His mouth was hanging open as his tattooed fingers fumbled with the button of Gerard's pants, finally unfastening everything before pulling the fabric down past his knees while Gerard watched in fascination, running his hand through Frank's newly dyed locks once Frank began mouthing at his hard cock.

"Come on," Gerard growled, his knees buckling slightly as Frank continued to tease him by blowing hot air across his sensitive tip. He wasn't in the mood for Frank's games right now, he just wanted to come so he could open Frank up with his fingers and watch his gorgeous boyfriend fall apart underneath him.

When Gerard tugged sharply on Frank's hair, Frank finally got the message, placing his palms against Gerard's hips before swallowing him down in one go. His nose tickled the curls at the base of Gerard's cock as Frank sucked in a deep breath, holding Gerard in the back of his throat as Gerard moaned loudly in appreciation.

" _Fuck_ Frankie - just like that," Gerard gasped as Frank pulled back slightly, unhinging his jaw which Gerard recognized as Frank's way of saying that Gerard was free to fuck his mouth, his tongue pressing against the ticking vein on the underside of Gerard's dick as Gerard trembled heavily.

Thrusting slowly at first, Gerard began pushing himself in and out of Frank's spit-soaked lips, keeping a firm grip on his hair as he picked up his pace when Frank began humming happily around him. Gerard noticed that Frank had one of his hands pressed in between his thighs as Gerard used his mouth, but he was too close to the edge to chastise Frank for touching himself, he would get the opportunity soon enough anyway.

"Gonna come," Gerard warned Frank when it became apparent that he was seconds away from losing it, loosening his grip on Frank's mohawk so he could pull back slightly.

His stomach jumped wildly as Frank sucked heavily on the crown of his dick, bringing his free hand up to wrap around his saliva slick base, pumping Gerard roughly until the pressure in his balls became too much.

Gerard's cock twitched steadily as he emptied himself down Frank's throat, a series of loud moans escaping from his mouth as Frank's eyes rolled up in the back of his head, as if swallowing Gerard's come was his favorite thing in the world.

"Gee," Frank whimpered as soon as he had cleaned Gerard off, the hand that was still cupping his own length trembling as he sat back on his heels tiredly. " _Fuck_ \- need you," Frank begged unashamedly, his eyes glazing over as Gerard quickly stripped out of his remaining clothing, pushing away his post-orgasmic bliss in favor of taking care of his boyfriend.

"I've got you," Gerard murmured thickly, helping Frank out of his jeans as quickly as he could, tearing his shirt off rapidly afterward, leaving Frank completely exposed to Gerard's appreciative gaze. "Come on, up on the bed," Gerard ordered, basically carrying Frank over to the awaiting mattress, making sure to tear off the comforter so Frank could lie on the soft sheets instead of the scratchy fabric that the hotel workers had most likely neglected to wash.

Frank was panting heavily by the time Gerard crawled next to him, his tattooed chest heaving as he waited for what he knew was coming next. Gerard would never get tired of seeing Frank this way, so vulnerable, so _beautiful_ , but the biggest turn on was the way that Frank trusted Gerard to take care of him completely, which was something that Gerard would never stop appreciating, even if he and Frank were together when they were eighty.

"Open up," Gerard grinned as Frank's lips instantly parted, allowing Gerard to slip two fingers into the wet heat of his mouth without protest.

Gerard moaned when he felt remnants of himself against Frank's cheek, the sticky substance joining Frank's spit as Frank ran his tongue over his digits, wetting his fingers as quickly as possible.

Gerard didn't want to rush this, because even though he was aware that Frank loved the burn that came with being stretched, which is why they typically used saliva instead of lube, he still tried to make his digits as slick as possible, but he could tell that Frank was basically vibrating with impatience. After a minute, he slipped his fingers out of Frank's mouth, pressing the damp pads against his swollen bottom lip as Frank instinctually spread his legs as far as they would go.

"Please Gee?" Frank whimpered when Gerard paused for a moment, drinking in the sight which was Frank writhing in need, his cock lying heavily against his abdomen as he bent his knees, enticing Gerard to put his fingers into Frank's puckered hole which was now exposed, the pink ring peeking out from in between Frank's cheeks shyly.

" _Fuck_ Frankie," Gerard exhaled heavily, placing himself in the center of Frank's splayed limbs, running his soaked fingers against Frank's crack with just enough pressure to have Frank's crying out softly. "Don't forget to tell me if I hurt you," Gerard murmured as he shoved one finger inside, marveling at the way that Frank's body sucked the digit in eagerly, his muscles quivering around it gently as Frank nodded in agreement.

"I will - safe word's Zoolander, I remember," Frank huffed out grumpily, his hips tilting backward greedily as Gerard slipped a second finger inside his tight heat. Gerard knew Frank liked pain, but he always had to make sure that Frank would speak up if Gerard took things too far. "Come on Gee - I'm so hard it hurts," Frank whimpered, his spine arching slightly as Gerard scissored his fingers widely.

"Patience Frankie," Gerard cooed, rubbing along Frank's inner walls slowly, purposely missing his prostate for the time being.

Frank was so close that he wouldn't last long at all once Gerard began putting pressure on his spot, so Gerard was trying to draw things out, even though the obscene sounds he was eliciting from Frank were causing his own cock to swell rapidly once more.

"Want three, I can take it," Frank moaned, the hoarse quality to his voice releasing a shiver down Gerard's spine as he did as Frank asked, inching in another digit as he massaged Frank's trembling rim with his thumb.

He finally allowed the pads of his fingers to make contact with Frank's prostate, glorifying in the deep keening noise that ripped its way out of Frank's ribcage, his entire body tensing as Gerard did his best to ignore his throbbing cock in favor of focusing on Frank's pleasure.

"You gonna come?" Gerard asked when Frank began whimpering loudly, his hands clenching into fists at his side as he snapped his hips roughly, fucking himself against Gerard's fingers in a demanding fashion which typically meant he was seconds away from spilling all over himself.

" _Yeah_ \- I need more Gee, give me another."

"You sure?" Gerard asked nervously, glancing down in between Frank's legs, trying to ascertain if his stretched hole could take a fourth finger with so little lubrication.

"Do it," Frank nodded furiously, the vein in his neck standing out prominently as he slowed his motions, waiting for Gerard to comply with his request.

And even though Gerard had his reservations, he couldn't deny Frank anything. He didn't want to cause him any real pain, so he leaned down quickly, spitting wetly against the fingers he already had inside of Frank, providing just enough moisture to allow his pinkie to slip inside with the rest of his digits as Frank released a sound somewhere between a sob and a scream.

"So fucking hot sugar," Gerard groaned, finally giving in and wrapping his free hand around his aching cock, Frank's saliva from earlier easing the slide of his palm as he continued to shove his fingers into his boyfriend roughly. "Look at you, just taking my fingers, I bet I could fit my whole fist in here with some lube."

"I - I want you to do that," Frank heaved out, his eyes glittering wildly before his lids fell shut. " _Fuck_ \- don't stop, I'm so close."

"I won't," Gerard promised, angling his fingers the best as he could so that they were all pressed directly against Frank's prostate, rubbing the pads of them back and forth over the sensitive nerves as Frank's spine arched off of the bed.

Gerard wanted to help Frank along, to maybe suck his cock into his mouth, or slip his tongue in alongside his fingers, but he also felt an odd sense of pride at being able to get Frank off with so little stimulation.

Barely five seconds later, an obscene moan filled the room as Frank's muscles clamped down around Gerard's hand right before his cock began spurting across his stomach, covering the _'and'_ inked there with white streaks as Gerard watched avidly, loving the way Frank could come untouched with nothing more than his fingers to spur him onward.

Gerard continued to pump his digits inside of Frank until he started to twist away, lifting himself off of Gerard's hand gingerly, oversensitivity taking over now that Frank had gotten his release. The mere sight of Frank's naked body collapsing back onto the bed, exhaustion weighing his limbs down as his lips pulled into a goofy smile had Gerard's skin tingling with desire.

Gerard couldn't resist dragging himself upward, connecting his mouth to Frank's in a messy kiss full of clashing teeth and wet tongues, and before he even realized what was happening, he was coming across Frank's chest, the touch of his boyfriend's sweat-soaked skin against his sensitive length was enough to set him off once more, his hands digging into Frank's shoulders as his second orgasm of the night tore through his body.

"Happy birthday sugar," Gerard chuckled weakly, slumping down against Frank's side when his arms refused to hold him up any longer.

"Best present ever," Frank responded breathlessly, his small frame instantly snuggling into Gerard's side, completely unbothered by their sweat and come stained torsos. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go again."

"I'm gonna need more than that," Gerard groaned heavily, even though his spent cock did twitch softly when Frank brushed up against it.

"Get in the shower with me and I'll prove you wrong," Frank grinned cheekily, and even though Gerard was on the verge of passing out then and there, he couldn't resist that perfect smile, and it was Frank's birthday after all, so he was certain he could convince his tired body to get it back up one more time with Frank's assistance.

"You're on," Gerard agreed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Frank's forehead before allowing his boyfriend to drag him into the bathroom, giggling under his breath at Frank's eagerness before Frank was kissing him once more, stealing the laughter out of his mouth with his skilled tongue and pliant lips.


End file.
